


Wet T Shirt

by rumplestiltskinsbulge



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumplestiltskinsbulge/pseuds/rumplestiltskinsbulge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dr-rushs-glasses on Tumblr prompted: wet t shirt. </p>
<p>An impromptu rain storm drives Belle into the closed Pawn Shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet T Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> See this and more on my tumblr: rumplestiltskinsbulge

The twinkling of the little bell above the shop door alerted a rather cranky Mr. Gold to the presence of a customer. He grumbled about the inconsideration of some clearly illiterate moron who couldn’t understand what a “CLOSED” sign meant. Couldn’t he just enjoy his lunch in peace?

Clearly not. 

“We’re closed, dearie.” He practically snarled as he limped through the curtains that separated the back of the shop from the front. His anger dissipated some, however, when he came to behold the pretty little librarian. She was soaking wet and shivering, looking quite abashed. 

“I’m so sorry! It just started to rain out of no where and I was carrying books–” she removed the light jacket slung over one arm to produce said books, seemingly unharmed from the rain. “I managed to cover them but the jacket isn’t very thick and your shop was the closest place. I didn’t even check the sign, I apologize.”

He swallowed hard and gripped his cane harder. “Eh– that’s alright. I suppose it can’t be helped now.” She was wearing a white, sleeveless blouse– an unfortunate choice for a sudden storm. The water made it cling to each dip and curve of her waist, and as his eyes rose he could clearly see where her stomach ended and the pink bra beneath it began. With a deep blush and a rather shameful stirring in his trousers, Gold limped towards the young woman and slipped his own jacket off. “Here– you look like you’re freezing.” Besides, though he hadn’t meant to notice her figure or the rather pretty bra she wore, it would be terrible of him to continue noticing it and not give her something with which to cover herself. 

“Oh, thank you.” She breathed out a chuckle. She set the books and jacket on a nearby counter and slid on the over sized jacket. As he turned to face the books, he could see her notice the state of her blouse from the corner of his eye and the way she hastened to cover herself. 

“New books for the library?” He asked, simply to keep the silence from getting awkward. 

“Yes,” she replied, seemingly relieved. “They just came in today, I went to pick them up from the post office.” As he glanced back up at her he could see the lovely blush that graced her pale cheeks.

He stared at her, wet curls flat around her face, some clinging to her jaw, blue eyes rimmed in slightly smudged mascara. She was more beautiful than he’s ever seen her in his too-large jacket. They both seemed to realize they were staring in the same moment, as they simultaneously looked away. 

“The rain has stopped.” He observed.

“So it has.” A beat of silence before she began to remove his jacket. “I suppose I should leave you to your lunch.”

“No, please– keep it.” He insisted. “You can return it another day.” He didn’t want her to subject herself to the chill or to the gazes of others. Besides, it would give him a reason to see her again.

She smiled at him gratefully. “Thank you for your kindness,” she said, grabbing her books and wet jacket. “I’ll make sure I get it dry cleaned before I return it.” He assured her that was unnecessary, but she insisted and he got the feeling that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“Have a lovely evening, Ms. French.”

“You as well, Mr. Gold.”

Suddenly, she went as quickly as she’d come. But in her wake she’d left a slightly more cheerful Mr. Gold.


End file.
